Strange Things
by WhiteColor
Summary: Before knowing that is a Nindroid, Zane made many things that annoyed the ninja and all of the other characters of ninjago! From invading a bathroom with someone inside to laughing into a tragedy movie, everything that he did annoyed them! Rated T 'cuz I'm crazy. [OCs can be used]
1. The Bathroom Incident

**Yes, I decided to do a amazing. crazy. oneshots about what Zane did of strange that annoyed all of the ninja at all! You can laugh.**

**OCs Includded**

**It takes place before Tick Tock. **

**Seriously.**

**Somethings of the original show will be used in this chapter.**

**And yes, they have a male and a female bathroom, separated.**

**And also- if it is a Camera looking someone taking a shower, it will only show the face and the feets of the person. For safety.**

**Laugh if you wanna. It's supposed to.**

* * *

#1: The Bathroom Incident

* * *

One day, a normal (normal?) day on Ninjago, the ninjas were in their ship. It was a beautiful afternoon, well, not that beautiful. Some birds were dead nearby.

Then Zane, the white ninja of Ice, and everyone was finishing their lunch, Setsuna got up first.

"I finished. It is better than the chilli made last night! That chilli was terrible." She said.

"I was the one that cooked it." Cole said.

"So what? It just gets worse." She said. Everyone laughed. "Well, it's very hot, so I'm going to take a shower." Then Setsuna leaved the room.

Cole, the only one that ate all of the chilli, got his newspaper. "And I'm going to do what I have to do in the bathroom." And he leaved, hurrying up. Everyone but Zane laughed.

"I didn't understand at all. Why's everyone laughing?" Zane looked at everyone.

"Cole ate his terrible chilli and had the number two problem." Kaoru said, putting her feets on the table, ignoring the good maners. "His cooking is so terrible that when Hana got here for the first time, he poisoned her!" She said.

"Yeah, I was trying to be nice with him, and then... I'm never eating that again." Hanako said.

"But you all laugh. I don't see the funny side on it." Zane replied.

"Uh... Jay... I leave that one for you." And Kaoru ran away.

"Kaoru!" Jay yelled. Zane was looking at him. "Uh... eh... uh... KAI IT'S ALL YOURS!" And Jay ran away. When Zane was about to look at Kai, he dissapered as well.

"IT'S BECAUSE IT'S FUNNY!" And Zero and Hana ran away as well.

"Uh.. okay." Then he finished eating. "Gonna to brush my teeth."

When he was going to the male bathroom, he remembered that leaved the toothbrush in the female's bathroom. He got into his way to the female bathroom.

In the same time, Setsuna was taking her shower, when Zane opened the door, entered into the bathroom and got his toothbrush. Setsuna noticed him and got the towel, covered herself with it.

"Z-ZANE!" She yelled. "Where is your privacity?!"

Zane then looked at her.

"What?" He asked.

"OUT OF HERE NOW!" And she throwed a shampoo onto him, making he go away from the bathroom.

"I still didn't understand it at all..." And he made his way to the male's bathroom.

He got into the bathroom, to the sink and started brushing his teeth. Cole, doing the number two, looked at him with the newspaper.

"Do you mind?" He asked, with a mean voice.

Zane finished his toothbrushing and went out of the bathroom.

Later, Zane was in the TV room eating a basket of popcorn, when Set and Cole were looking at him with a scary face.

"W-what?" Zane looked at them.

"I don't know what's gotten on you, but I'll say- Never. go. into. the. bathroom. when. someone. is. inside. UNDERSTAND?" Cole was grabbing Zane by the T-Shirt.

"Yeah, and you almost saw me... you know, WITHOUT CLOTHES." Set said.

"O-okay! Lesson learned!"

* * *

**Okay, I was planning that one by a time ago.**

**Always will be a short chapter.**

**You can request one, if you wanna.**

**OCs that can be used:**

**Setsuna**

**Kaoru**

**Zero**

**Hanako**

**Madison**

**Miku**

**And this is it. To know more about my OC's, go to my profile.**

**-WhiteColor, out!**


	2. The Kiss Question

**Hello, it's me again!**

**I know I didn't updated that for a white, I was busy with "Turquoise Tear"...**

**But here you go the second chapter!**

**Hope you like it!**

**PS: HARD TEST THIS WEEK, NOT UPDATING BEFORE THURSDAY!**

**PSS: Jay is a teenager, but has a bank account. LOL**

* * *

#2: The 'Kiss' Question

* * *

Another (normal?) day on Ninjago, in the monastery, Jay and Kaoru were arguing. Once again.

"I sure bet you can't watch the romance soup opera without crying!" Kaoru said, pointing to Jay.

"Oh really? I don't cry in romance soup operas! Including that new one, Airplane Disaster!" Jay pointed back.

"This is just the saddest soup opera made on all Ninjago! Try watching it without crying, that you're gonna _see _what is suffer! Let me see what I use to bet..."

Then Zane came out of his room.

"Hello everyone! What are you all talking about?" He asked.

"Kaoru doesn't believe that I can watch "Airplane Disaster" without crying!" Jay said.

"It's because you can't." She smirked.

"Why someone would cry by a soup opera?" Zane asked.

"Dude, it's _sad. _You feel sorry by the characters and cry! Simply! And also, who's cooking today?" Kaoru asked.

"Cole, why?" He asked. Kaoru looked back at Jay.

"Who wins ask a pizza, who loses eat two plates of Cole's food." She stended her hand to Jay.

"Okay!" And they shook hands.

"If you don't mind, can I watch it with you? I wanna know how much this soup opera is sad." Zane asked.

"Okay dude, I was already asking you to have a judge on the bet." Kaoru crossed her arms and smirked again. "He'll probably lie about crying."

/~/~/~/~/

In the TV room, Jay was crying. Kaoru laughing and already asking a mussarella pizza for her, and Zane was still wondering.

"Why Jonhan didn't kissed Mint? WHY? He didn't loved her?" Jay said, crying.

"I told you that you couldn't watch without crying." Kaoru was talking in the cellphone. "Yes, a HUGE pizza. Yes yes, put it all on Jay Walker account. Yes. Okay, 30 minutes? Thanks, bye."

"H-HEY! You said asking a pizza, not making the loser pay the pizza!" Jay pointed at Kaoru.

"You lost, teenage with a bank account! I'll have pizza today~" Kaoru leaved, happily.

"Come back here, Lumen!" (A/N: Jay calls Kaoru "Lumen" when he's angry.)

"Come and catch me~"

Zane was still there, wondering about the kiss scene.

Then everyone was in the kitchen, and Kaoru was enjoying the pizza, when the others were eating something that was supposed to be a soup.

"I'm not eating that." Zero said.

"It can't be so bad!" Cole said.

"Yes it can." Hanako acresented.

"Everyone, can I ask you all something?" Zane asked.

"Yep, go ahead." Kaoru said with her mouth full of pizza.

"Can someone show me what is a kiss?"

Zero stayed shocked.

Kai hide under the table.

Jay stood still.

Cole hit his head on the wall.

Kaoru spits a tomato.

Hanako goes to the fridge.

Setsuna gets a book and cover her face.

Nya joins her.

Sensei drinks tea. (LOL Sensei Wu)

Birds fly.

"What?"

"Dude, a kiss is when someone love each other... and I think anyone here kissed someone." Setsuna said.

"Yep, I never." Zero said.

"Neither me!" And everyone agreeded.

"I already. But I hate remembering." Sensei said.

"So, I can't know what is a kiss and..." Zane looked at the girls.

"What are you girls doing?" Kai asked.

"We are choosing here who'll kiss Zane. Because we don't want to, so the loser kiss." Kaoru said.

"Why this..." Cole asked.

"Wanna kiss him?" Hanako looked at Cole. Cole shook his head.

"Ah, forget it! Zane, you really wanna know what is a kiss?" Setsuna asked.

"Yes, I want to." Zane replied.

"So then." Setsuna grabbed Kai by his t-shirt and crashed her lips onto his.

Everyone was in shock. After three seconds, she let go of him.

"Here you are." And then she leaved.

Kai was totally in shock.

"Kai?" Jay asked. "Buddy, talk to us!"

"I think he's in shock." Zane said. "If this is a kiss, then I don't want to be kissed by anyone! Bye!" And he leaved.

"Set..." Kai said, dreamly.

"He got a crush." Kaoru said.

* * *

**And this is how Kai started having his crush in Setsuna :p**

**Okay Zane, never do these types of questions again. Dude.**

**I laughed doing this chapter.**

**-Nataly, out!**


End file.
